happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimshire People's Air Force
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Parent Organization | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Politburo Defense Consul | } |- ! Commander of Armed Forces | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire People's Air Force, or GPAF, is the aerial warfare branch of the Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces. Using primarily a mixture of older Soviet designs produced by the nationalized industrial conglomerate Grimshire Heavy Industries, the GPAF is not as advanced as it's adversaries in the Happy World Cold War, but compensates with cheaper and more numerous aircraft. History Founded in the aftermath of the Grimshire Revolution in 2004, the GPAF was built using the small fleet of helicopters and fighter-bombers of the Grimshire Guards. In the intervening years, it has been built into a large and powerful force which is capable of threatening the capitalist powers. Emphasizing on a large force of cheaper aircraft with less skilled pilots to outnumber the enemy forces, the GPAF has a smaller number of models than the competing capitalist forces, but they are much cheaper to field and require less training of pilots. A notable aboration is the use of the TU-22M Backfire, a supersonic strategic bomber, but this is mainly due to the need for a fast penetration bomber, as they cannot rely on their fighter forces to ensure the safety of their bombers at longer ranges like the capitalist forces. The GPAF was first deployed in response to the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, with MiG-29 Fulcrum fighters scrambled to respond to the Happy Nation no-fly zone established over the contested area. Later, the threat of carpet bombing by Backfires was used to ensure rapid surrender of the Rockfall Security Forces during that city's annexation. They would later be used to great effect during the GSR intervention in the Durkadurkastani Civil War. The GPAF deployed the Backfires to Bakluksherpa, following them with AN12 Cub transports carrying ALF (Air Landing Forces) supported by SU-25 Frogfoots for close air strikes. Later on in the day a large force of Backfires commenced the Bombing of Bakalakadaka, which utterly destroyed the capital of the Durkadurkastani Junta. Installations The GPAF operates several installations around the GSR and DWRD. * Kozhedub People's Air Base - A large airbase located to the northwest of Arthan that serves as the hub of the GPAF bomber command. This base is also responsible for the fighter protection of the southern GSR. * Stepanyan People's Air Base - An airbase located west of the Free City of Water's Edge that is primarily responsible for the fighter defense of the northern GSR. * Durkabak Air Force Base - A DWRD base that hosts a squadron of GPAF MiG fighters. * Zhukov Building - Headquarters, along with the rest of the Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces. Aircraft Inventory The GPAF uses a variety of aircraft, mostly old Soviet designs, and emphasizes versatility and cheapness in their designs. All are produced locally with some upgrades by Grimshire Heavy Industries. 'Fighters ' * MiG-29 Fulcrum - Air superiority fighter/multirole fighter. 822 in service. * SU-25 Frogfoot - Strike Fighter. 510 in service 'Bombers ' * TU-22M Backfire - Strategic Bomber/Penetration Bomber. 190 in service. 'Reconnaissance ' * SU-24 Fencer - Reconnaissance Aircraft. 126 in service. 'Transports ' * AN-12 Cub - Heavy Transport Aircraft. 300 in service. 'Helicopters ' * MI-8 Hip - Transport Helicopter. 816 in service. * MI-26 Halo - Heavy Cargo Helicopter. 82 in service. * MI-1 Hare - Reconnaissance Helicopter. 395 in service. * MI-24 Hind - Gunship Helicopter. 407 in service. Category:Militaries Category:Aerial Warfare Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic